This invention relates to fuel pumps, and in particular to an improved AC fuel pump for use on a diesel-electric locomotive.
In known fuel pump designs, service and repair of the pump or motor normally requires disconnecting the unit from the electrical circuit. Doing so adds to the time required to service the pump, and in some circumstances, requires an electrician in addition to the pump mechanic. A need remains for a simple and durable pump which can be readily serviced without being disconnected from the electrical supply circuit.